Gravity
by Anne the Fire
Summary: Ulquiorra and Orihime have been drawn to each other since the beginning. What happens when they start to fall for each other. Will they be willing to risk everything to save each other? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be probably be a two-shot, there will be some lemony goodness in this story. Here's the first chapter. This was inspired by Katy Perry's song E.T. and I just couldn't get it out of my head. If you haven't heard the song I suggest that you listen to it. It's totally an Ulquihime song in my opinion. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Katy Perry but how I wish I did. I'm totally obsessed with both right now. :O**

* * *

**Extraterrestrial**

You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil  
Could you be an angel  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing  
They say be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

Your from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Your so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic

Your from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

This is transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I'll risk it all

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

**E.T. – Katy Perry**

She stood in a hell of her own choosing. She chose to come here to Hueco Mundo in order to save her friends from destruction. However, if she was being completely honest with herself, she chose to come here because of _him _too. There was something about him that drew her to him, like a moth to a flame, from the very first time she saw him.

Their first meeting wasn't exactly pleasant. In fact his friend had nearly killed Tatsuki, Chad, and her as well. He had ordered him to kill her. Despite that she felt drawn to him, it was the way he looked at her, like he could see straight through to her very soul. The next time she saw him, he had come to kidnap her. He had threatened her friends and ordered her to come with him. He would've succeeded in killing her two shinigami escorts had it not been for her healing powers. He had remarked to her then that her powers were impressive. She felt it again then, the weight of his stare, and how it made her tremble, but not with fear.

Then he did something unexpected and gave her twelve hours to say goodbye to one person and take care of any business she had in the human world. She chose to say goodbye to Ichigo, her first love, her knight in shining armor. She had almost kissed him but something made her stop. She didn't want her first kiss to be like that, with an unconscious boy who would never know it happened. She wanted to be seen and felt and have the boy want to kiss her back. She knew somewhere in her mind though that Ichigo would never see her the way she wanted to be seen. She knew that he was in love with Rukia even if he didn't realize it yet. So she didn't kiss him, and even though that night she told him that she wished she could have had five different lives, and that in each one she would have fallen in love with the same person, she wasn't sure if Ichigo was that person anymore.

She met him at the appointed time and place for him to take her to her new 'home' in Hueco Mundo. She walked with her head held high and her chin up, wanting to appear strong, even though she was afraid. She didn't know what to expect when she stepped through the garganta that first time. It was so dark and the air felt oppressive. She followed close to her captor, not wanting to get lost in that darkness; afraid she would never get out of it if she did. He didn't say anything to her while they were walking, but she could feel his eyes on her from time to time, when he thought she wouldn't notice.

They arrived at Las Noches and he took her to see Lord Aizen. There were several other arrancar there, Aizen asked her to heal the one named Grimmjow's arm to demonstrate her powers. Apparently some of the arrancar were not happy about her being there. She healed his arm, Aizen remarked that her powers knew no borders or barriers and that it overstepped the limitations set by Gods. She had never thought of her powers like that before. She wasn't a fighter like her friends; she knew that they didn't want her involved in the coming battles that she'd only get in their way. Yet here, in this place, Aizen the Soul Society's greatest enemy had likened her powers to those of a God.

He led her through endless white hallways to what was to become her room. He said he'd be back with food for her later. She stood there staring at the moon; even the moon seemed sad and lonely here, with no stars to keep it company. They gave her a uniform to wear to symbolize her allegiance to Lord Aizen. When she first saw it she hated it, it was white just like everything here. When _he_ saw her in it for the first time he told her it unexpectedly suited her, she took it as a compliment. He didn't really seem like the type to give out compliments very often, and suddenly she didn't hate it so much.

The time she spent there seemed to drag on and on, she could never tell time here. Since they fed her three times a day she tried to estimate the time based on when her meals came. Hours felt like days and it was so lonely there. The only one she had to talk to was her emotionless guard when he came to deliver her meals; him and the moon. When he would deliver her meals to her was the highlight of her day. He wasn't much for conversation granted, but he would stay there with her to make sure she ate, so she would eat as slowly as she could sometimes just to get him to stay there with her. He spent that time leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets just staring at her. She had tried to get him to converse with her but her attempts always ended in failure, so she started just talking to him about her life. She told him about her dreams weird ideas that she had. She told him about her favorite foods. Eventually he started being less cold and silent to her and would even ask questions sometimes about the things she told him. So she started telling him about more things, about how her brother Sora had raised her and died in a car accident when she was still young, and how he had become a hollow and how Ichigo was the one who purified his soul. She told him about her friends in the world of the living and the things they used to do together.

He started spending more time with her, lingering for longer after she was finished with her meals. One day he came to tell her that her friends had come to Hueco Mundo to rescue her, at first she was happy, but she was also upset at the same time. Ulquiorra noticed her mood shift and asked her why she would be upset, did she not want to be rescued. She told him that she had sacrificed herself so that they had more time to train and prepare for the winter war, not so they would have to worry about her. She didn't want to be a burden to them; she thought that by coming here she at least wouldn't get in the way. She didn't want them to get hurt trying to rescue her. She knew that she was meant to be the Helen of Troy in this war, but she was hoping they wouldn't take the bait and just forget about her.

What he did next took her completely by surprise. The tears had started leaking from her eyes even though she tried to stop them. He walked up to her and gently cupped her face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. She was so surprised that she stopped crying momentarily forgetting why she was even crying in the first place. He had never touched her before. He had threatened to stuff food down her throat but he had never actually done it, so this unexpected tenderness from her seemingly emotionless guard stunned her into complete silence. Her silver gaze met his emerald one searching for something that would explain his comforting her.

He leaned towards her so that his mouth was right next to her ear. She could feel his breath caressing the flesh there as he whispered to her "If it were me, there is nothing in any dimension that would keep me from coming for you." She gasped in shock at the secret he had just shared with her, but before she could respond he was gone walking out her door.

He left so fast that she thought she might have imagined the whole thing, but she could still feel where his hands had touched her face and wiped away her tears. She didn't know what to think. Sure, Ulquiorra had been nicer to her lately, and she had noticed how he stayed with her for longer periods of time, but she wasn't sure what any of that meant and now this. It was completely unexpected and at the same time her heart leapt with joy. She had noticed him and was drawn to him from the moment she met him. He was half the reason she had agreed to come here to Hueco Mundo in the first place. If Aizen had sent anyone else to kidnap her she might not have come so willingly. Did this mean that Ulquiorra was drawn to her like she was to him?

The thought that he could be, made her heart start beating erratically. It could be just another one of Aizen's tricks. Something he ordered Ulquiorra to do or say. Could he have noticed how she looked at Ulquiorra whenever he took her to meet with Lord Aizen? Could she be being watched in this room and he have found out about her secret feelings that way? She admittedly had more than one conversation with her only other companion, the moon, on the subject. The thought that he would say something like that to her as an order made her heart suddenly clench with pain. She wanted to cry, not knowing if what he said was really the truth or just another order he was following.

There was only one thing she could do to find out really. She would have to wait for him to return and she would ask him. Not that she was sure if he would tell her the truth if it was an order. She was so confused, even if he did feel something for her, what did that mean for them. He was still her enemy wasn't he? He was still the captor and she the captive. She was pretty sure that he was still loyal to Aizen even if he did feel something for her and it wasn't an order for him to say that.

The way he looked at her though made her weak in the knees. She never thought that anyone could make her feel like that without even touching her. Sure, she used to believe that she loved Ichigo but really she was beginning to believe that was more of a naïve schoolgirl crush than anything else. When Ichigo looked at her, he didn't really see her. When Ulquiorra looked at her, it felt like he not only saw her, but he saw the real her. Even though it was his job to take care of her, she never felt like he thought of her as being in the way or as a burden, the way she knew her friends did. She knew her friends cared about her and had even come here to rescue her, but they didn't really see the real her. Ulquiorra saw her the way she always wished her friends would see her. He saw her powers as useful and impressive. Not only that though but during the times when he would stay with her and talk to her or ask her questions, he had told her that he thought that she was brave and had a strong spirit. She desperately wanted him to come back so that she could ask him directly what he meant by saying something like that.

She waited for him and waited for him, but after his little confession he hadn't come back to her room. It had been three days and some nameless arrancar servant had been delivering her meals to her. When Ulquiorra hadn't come back that day or even the next day she had figured that he might be embarrassed about what he had said to her or maybe even just as confused as she was. The second day he didn't come, she had asked the arrancar that brought her meal where he was, but he didn't reply to her at all. He just pushed the cart with her food into the room and left as though he hadn't heard her speak at all. The third day she was so upset that he still hadn't come to see her that after the arrancar took her evening meal away she just broke down and sat there crying and pouring her heart out to the moon. Little did she know that Ulquiorra had been there every day outside her room, listening to her tears and to her feelings.

Truth be told he was never very far from the woman since bringing her here. He of course would never tell her that though. When he first brought her here, he would only stay with her while she ate and then he would leave. What she didn't know is that in those first few weeks that she was here, after leaving her room he would go to the surveillance room and watch her from there. It was there that one night a few days after he had kidnapped her he had seen her confess to the moon that she had some sort of feelings for him. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. How could the woman possibly feel anything but hatred and fear for someone like him. He had always been a curious person and from the first moment that he saw her, he had been curious about her.

It sickened him to think that he had told Yammy to kill her because she was trash. She clearly was not trash though. Although their first meeting was anything but pleasant, he had seen determination and a million different emotions in her eyes that day. It captivated him, the way that this human girl, could express such a wide range of emotions for the world to see in the blink of an eye. He also got the feeling that day when their eyes met that it was not fear she felt when she looked at him.

When they had returned and delivered their report to Lord Aizen, he thought that the girls powers were intriguing and ordered Ulquiorra to investigate. He would never let it show on his face or in his voice that he was excited about this mission. The truth was that he could think of nothing but the human girl since their encounter. He could remember in explicit detail when their eyes met. He knew at that moment that she was not trash. Then when Lord Aizen had decided that he wanted to bring the girl here and had ordered Ulquiorra to fetch her, he was excited at the prospect of seeing her again, even if it meant that she would hate him for it. He didn't care about that. He just longed to see the emotions swimming in her eyes. Yes she had definitely captivated him.

When he appeared before her in the precipice world, he expected to see fear in her eyes. She had been surprised to see him and had fussed over her pathetic shinigami escorts but if she was afraid she didn't show it. She had a determined look in her eyes and there was fire in them, but not fear. When he had given her the bracelet to wear in the human world his fingers brushed hers and he felt as though the fire in her eyes had leaped into his hand where they touched. He let his fingers linger there just barely touching her for as long as he could.

He kept an eye on her while she was in the human world that last time as she ran around all over town to her apartment, her school, and eventually to Ichigo Kurosaki's house. He watched as she bent down to kiss the shinigami and held his hand but stopped before she could complete the kiss. He could not explain why his hole started burning at that moment or the rage he felt when he saw her about to kiss the shinigami. He seriously considered changing his mind about letting the boy live and thought it might be better to kill him right then. He watched as she spoke to the unconscious boy about wanting five different lives and in every one of them loving the same person. He was now convinced that Grimmjow was correct when he said that he should have destroyed the boy on their first meeting.

When he met her at the appointed time and place to take her to Hueco Mundo he tried hard not to let his anger show. Which was something that always came easily to him before, he never showed any emotion so why was he having to work so hard now at something that usually came so naturally to him. While walking through the garganta she stayed close to him. He was tempted to grab her and demand answers as to why she felt so strongly for the shinigami, but he didn't. He did however watch her the entire way there. He watched her face, her eyes, her hands, he watched everything about her.

When they arrived and he presented her to Lord Aizen, who ordered her to heal that trash Grimmjow's arm. Lord Aizen said something about her powers being godlike and he began to wonder if she had other powers besides those she had displayed and if they were why he was so infatuated with her. He took her to her room where her new uniform was laid out for her and left her there saying he would return with her meal. When he did return she had on her new uniform and he thought she looked even more beautiful than she did before and he vaguely wondered how that was even possible. Her eyes sparkled with something mysterious in the moonlight and her fiery red hair stood out against the white of her dress. He could never say all this to her though so he settled for what he deemed acceptable by saying that it unexpectedly suited her.

Lord Aizen had put him in charge of the woman while she was there and for that he was thankful. Any of the other arrancars would surely have killed the girl or done something despicable to her if she were left in their care. He knew that Nnoitra and Grimmjow were far too interested in her for their own lustful reasons, so he would go to the surveillance room and watch her from there to make sure they didn't try anything. At least that was how he rationalized it to himself anyway. He watched her cry to the moon, for her friends, for her brother, for many reasons, and then once for him. The next night he saw her confess to the moon that she had partly come to Hueco Mundo because of him, because she apparently was as drawn to him as he was to her.

He started lingering in her room after she would finish her meals. She would try to make conversation with him but he never really knew what to say to her so he didn't say anything. Then she began to tell him stories. She told him about her life in the human world, about her brother Sora, and she told him about all of her friends. It was when she was telling him stories about her life that she showed the most emotion. He enjoyed these times the most, seeing the whole range of human emotion dance across her face from one story to the next. He began asking her questions sometimes during these stories, questions about hearts and feelings. He yearned to understand all of her complex emotions.

Then her friends arrived in Hueco Mundo to rescue her. When he told her that her friends had come there in order to rescue her he saw the happiness that he expected to see but he also saw something else. He saw sadness in her eyes. This was one of the emotions he hated seeing in her face, unfortunately it was also one of the ones that he saw most often. He questioned her about it and she started to cry saying that she came to protect them and not to burden them any more than she had already in the past.

What he did next surprised him even more than it probably surprised her. He walked to stand just in front of her and cupped her face with his hands using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He could feel the warmth from her skin warming his own. He pulled her face close and leaned in to whisper in her ear so that only she could hear him "If it were me, there is nothing in any dimension that could stop me from coming for you."

Even though it was the truth and he meant every word he could not fathom what had made him actually tell her that. He was so surprised himself that he turned and immediately left the room, not even looking at her to see her reaction. After leaving he stood outside her room listening to her. He was so tuned in to her now that if he tried he could almost hear her heartbeat. He listened as she pondered whether or not he had meant what he just said or if perhaps Lord Aizen had ordered him to say it. The thought that she would even think that he would say a thing like that on an order made him angry. After calming himself down though he couldn't really blame her for wondering if that was the case, given how he had treated her in the beginning.

He couldn't face her for the next few days. He knew he was being childish and it was stupid but he was scared. The fourth most powerful (first if they knew about his second release) in Aizen's arrancar army was afraid to face a human girl. The whole thing was utterly ridiculous. He didn't even know why he didn't want to see her. He knew about her feelings for him, because he had been watching her without her knowing. He still had no idea why he had confessed to her what he did or how to describe his feelings for her. The fact that he felt anything for her was a miracle in and of itself. Never before had he felt anything for anyone really. For some reason though this girl, this one human girl, made his hole burn and made him feel a great many emotions he had not felt before; jealousy, anger, pride, wrath, and lust among them.

When she cried all he wanted to do was comfort her and make her tears stop or destroy whoever made her cry in the first place even if it was him. When she smiled it lit up his life in a way he never even knew was possible. He wanted to claim her as his and hold her for forever and never let her go. He wanted to protect her and be the one to make her smile.

It had taken him three days of deep self reflection but he knew what he had to do. He had to take her back to her world, to the world she belonged in with people she cared about. She didn't belong here in this world of dead heartless things. Aizen would probably kill him when he found out but strangely what Aizen wanted no longer seemed to matter that much. If he died, it wouldn't matter as long as he was able to return her safely to where she belonged.

He still had not gone to see her. It had been nearly a week but after making his decision about what he was going to do he spent the rest of his time planning out how to do it. He wanted to see her and to tell her what he was planning but he knew that if he told her in her room someone could easily monitor them. After all he monitored her all the time in her room so that was not an option. It had been one week exactly and he had watched her cry herself to sleep every night wishing he would come back to her.

He decided that he would take her to his room under the guise of letting her use his shower and he would talk to her there. He knew the espada's rooms weren't monitored but he thoroughly checked his room beforehand anyway just to be sure. It was no secret that the woman hated bathing in the women's community bathroom because the other female arrancars would harass her. He had already even asked Lord Aizen for his permission to let the woman use his bathroom a while ago and even though he had approved it Ulquiorra had yet to take her there.

She had just finished her evening meal and was staring up at the moon thinking about the one person she wanted desperately to see, Ulquiorra. She was beginning to wonder if he would ever come back. She heard her door open and didn't even bother to turn around. She knew the person she most wanted to see wouldn't be there it would just be another nameless arrancar that had come to collect her tray and she sighed. Whoever it was seemed to be taking a long time though and she had the odd feeling that they were staring at her.

"Come with me woman, I'm taking you to bathe."

She heard his voice and spun around so fast it made her dizzy as her breath caught in her throat. It was really him; he was standing there in her room with his usual indifferent expression on his face. She wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him or run to him and throw her arms around him. She decided that neither of those options would be a very good idea at the moment. She would just wait to see how he acted around her first before making up her mind on whether she should slap him or kiss him.

She followed him out of her room and down the long white hallway. She was staring at him the entire time not even bothering to pay attention where they were walking. He caught her staring at him a few times and she would immediately look away and blush. He found it extremely amusing and it made him want to smirk at her but he knew that he couldn't at least until they were in his room where there we no cameras that would catch it. When they came to a fork in the hallway Orihime began walking down the left side like they always did to go to the women's bathroom when Ulquiorra grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked down at his hand on her arm and then looked up into his eyes confused.

"We will not be going to that bathroom today. I have been granted permission from Lord Aizen to let you use my personal bathroom instead of the community one. Follow me."

She thought for a second she was hearing things until Ulquiorra turned down the hallway to the right and kept walking, pausing to look at her when she didn't follow him. She ran to catch up to him before they started walking again. Did he really just say that he was taking her to use the one in his room? She started blushing thinking about being alone with him in his room. Even though it shouldn't really matter she guessed after all they were alone in her room together all the time so what would be the difference really. She wasn't sure why but she could feel that being alone in his room was going to be a lot different than being alone in hers. She also wasn't sure what this meant in terms of his confession to her last week. First that and now this, but she couldn't deny that part of her was excited to see what his bedroom looked like.

He led her up a few flights of stairs and down another long hallway until they reached a door with a large gothic four emblazoned on it. She asked him what the four meant and he told her it was his rank among the other espada before pulling open the huge door like it was nothing and nodding for her to enter. She remembered healing the six on Grimmjow's back when she first arrived but she hadn't known what it meant. She realized that before just now she had never really known Ulquiorra's rank within the espada.

He followed her into the room closing the massive door behind them and locking it. Once locked it took his particular spiritual pressure as the key to open it. He quickly scanned the room with his eyes to see if anything had been moved or disturbed since he had last left it. One might think he was being paranoid having just checked it for the hundredth time for cameras just before going to get the woman, but with Aizen and Gin Ichimaru you could never be too sure. Finding nothing out of place and not sensing any traces of unknown spiritual pressure he decided it was safe.

When she entered the room it was dark she could see a window that was covered with a massive curtain and could barely see a sliver of light from the ever present moon outside. It was very dark and other than the light just barely peeking through the curtain she couldn't see anything at all. Ulquiorra lit a few small lamps placed around the room so that she could see better. She looked around his room and was in awe. She had figured that his room would be much like hers all white and dreary but how wrong she was.

The curtains on the window were a deep emerald color, a bit darker than Ulquiorra's eyes. One wall was all bookshelves filled with books, some of them newer some of them looked like they could be centuries old but still well taken care of. She had a feeling too that he had read every single book on those shelves, she could picture him doing that and it made her giggle a bit. In front of the bookshelf wall there was a beautiful antique desk with what looked like a journal and a few books sitting on it. There was a couch against the wall opposite the window. Against the wall to her left there was a huge four poster bed with black sheets and a green comforter on it that matched his eyes.

He was watching the woman with interest amused at how interesting she seemed to find his room. He stepped up behind her not close enough that they were actually touching but close enough that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She finished looking around his room and turned to face him stepping away from him slightly. He looked down at her and caught her eyes with his own locking their gazes together neither of them moving away from the other. Neither of them saying anything just looking deeply into one another's eyes, she was the first to look away blushing slightly and looking down.

He reached up with his right hand to tilt her chin up back towards him, he looked at her again and he couldn't help himself as he drew closer to her. He was about to kiss her when she surprised him by closing her eyes and moving forward to kiss him. He decided to yield to her for the moment allowing her to lead; he was so yielding that as she pressed her lips against his, his lips slowly parted and her tongue slipped inside for a moment. She was momentarily shocked and pulled back from him.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." She stated.

"No" He replied.

"No what"

"No"

Then he leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss again, and as he did her lips parted allowing his tongue to slide lightly and effortlessly into the soft interior of her mouth. He could hear her breathing and realized he had forgotten to breathe himself. She brought her arms up around his neck as his circled her waist; each of them trying to pull the other one closer, their bodies pressing up against one another. For a moment he begins to think he is being too aggressive with her and is about to pull back when his fears are dissolved the instant he feels her tongue meet his. Her mouth feels and tastes so delicious as their tongues twist around each other. And now her tongue pushes slowly and deeply into his mouth. She is so bold, almost brazen in her exploration of his mouth and without thinking as their lips are locked together she begins to suck the air out of his mouth. As she drew his breath deep into her lungs it felt like their very souls were mingling. Then he begins to suck the air from her in return and by the time she has given him every atom of breath she has all the nerves in her body are vibrating. She let him take her very life's breath away and she wasn't scared for an instant. She felt as though their souls had intertwined and almost become one in that moment, as they both pulled away panting for air.

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you all enjoyed part one. Part two will contain the lemon and like I said at the beginning go listen to the song that was my inspiration for this. Part two will be out soon as will the next chapter of Tears Like the Rain. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So it's been about three years since I updated this and I know you all must hate me but what can I say sometimes life gets in the way. I am determined to finish this story though and my other one Tears Like the Rain. I'm not sure how long it will be until the next update but I can promise it won't be as long as this last time. Hope you enjoy. This was originally meant to be a short two-chapter story but it's turning into a multi-chapter fic it looks like. Please leave me a review and let me know if anyone is still interested in reading this story. Love you guys. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach but oh how I wish I did at times like this. **

He pulled back opening his eyes as she did the same. For a moment they just stood there in the moment staring at each other; neither one wanting to break the silence with words. He leaned in again to capture her lips once more.

Neither one of them was aware that they were slowly moving towards the bed until she felt it on the back of her legs. Breaking their kiss again she sat back on the bed and he followed her to claim her lips again. She tasted like spun sugar and he couldn't get enough.

She allowed him to follow her until she was laying flat on her back while he hovered over her. Finally breaking their kiss again to look at her, he was caught off guard as she reached for the zipper on his jacket slowly pulling it all the way down.

She ran her hands back up his body feeling the definition of each muscle learning the shape of his body with her fingertips. She followed his muscles all the way back up until she reached his shoulders and began to push his jacket off.

Pulling away from her he quickly discarded his jacket throwing it to the floor before returning. Not once breaking eye contact with her his nimble fingers undid the top of her arrancar dress as she sat up so that he could remove it completely barring her neck and shoulders. He moved to kiss her again as she laid back down.

He broke the kiss to trail smaller kisses down her chin to her neck down until her reached the spot where his own hole was. He lingered there for a moment tasting her skin. He could feel her heart beat against his lips as it picked up speed.

He decided that there were still too many clothes between them for this moment. Normally he wasn't one to rush, he liked to take his time with things but he desperately wanted to feel her skin against his.

He sat back, when she gave him a look of confusion he told her not to move as he reached down and tore her dress completely off of her leaving her in only her bra and panties.

She blushed and squealed as he ripped the gown off her. Her hands moved to cover her naked flesh but he caught them and held them to her sides. "Stop, do not hide from me. I am looking at you," he whispered to her from his vantage point above her.

She continued to blush, turning her head to the side and trying to hide behind her hair. He noticed her hiding from him and leaned down over her and whispered so close to her ear she could feel his lips moving, "why are you trying to hide from me? Are you embarrassed?"

She replied, "Yes I am." He lips trailed down the side of her cheek stopping at the corner of her mouth as he told her then "you have no reason to hide from me, you're perfect."

She turned to face him again smiling as she caught his lips with her own kissing him again with all of the built up passion she had for him. He finally released her hands that he had been pinning down in favor of letting his own hands wander. He started at her neck and followed the curve of her shoulder down and then ran his hand down along her ribs. He paused there momentarily grasping her at her hip pulling her closer to him before his hand moved higher once again to cup her full and luscious breast causing her to moan at the new contact.

She ran her hands up his chest and brought them up around his neck attempting to pull him closer to her. He allowed her to pull him close which caused their naked flesh to meet as her breasts pushed up against his firm chest. She could feel where their stomachs were touching and to her surprise his skin was just as heated as hers. His skin was snow white and at one time she had wondered if would be as cold as snow too.

It was strange how comfortable she was with him. They had only just kissed and now here she was nearly naked underneath him, kissing him. It didn't make any kind of logical sense to her. She couldn't picture herself moving this fast with anyone else even when she had claimed to be in love with Ichigo, but at this moment she couldn't care less about that. She wasn't with anyone else; she was here now with him and she didn't want to waste what could possibly be her only chance to be with him like this. She had fantasized and dreamed about being here like this with him, but she never really thought that it would come true.

She broke their kiss inhaling a sharp breath of surprise as she felt the cool air of the room caressing her most intimate parts. She hadn't even noticed as they were kissing that Ulquiorra had reached down and tore both her bra and panties from her in his haste to feel more of her skin. His lips trailed fire down the side of her neck, stopping as he reached the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

He paused and suckled the skin there gently pulling on it before biting down on her flesh. Not enough to cause her harm but enough to send a jolt of what could only be described as painful pleasure down her spine. His tongue immediately moved to soothe the now dull pain before his lips continued their downward journey.

One of her hands had come to rest on his shoulder while the other tangled in his hair as he reached her breast. She could feel his warm breath rolling over her skin before he clamped his mouth over a pert rosy nipple.

He suckled her gently swirling his tongue around her nipple before crossing over it as his left hand came up to play with her neglected breast.

She had never felt anything like it. No one but herself had ever touched her there. She didn't know how different someone else's touch and caresses could feel. As his mouth and hand worked over her she began to feel a damp heat start to pool between her legs.

He moved to her other breast now giving it the same attention as its partner as his right hand came up and rolled the nipple he had just left between his fingers. He could feel her fingers digging into the back of his head trying to pull him closer. He could also hear the little whimpers and moans that escaped her mouth at what he was doing to her body, only encouraging him to continue his exploration of her.

He began trailing his kisses lower once more kissing down her ribs and across her stomach as her moved lower between her thighs.

She hadn't wanted him to stop kissing her breasts and let out a whimper as he left them. Until she felt his finger slide between her slick folds below. She let out a gasp as his fingers continued to rub up and down her slit before hitting a spot which made her back arch off the bed in pleasure as he rubbed it teasingly.

He kissed lower and lower until he reached her womanhood. She was so wet there already and her own natural scent was intoxicating him. He tentatively tasted the finger he had been teasing her with and deciding he liked what he found he pressed his mouth to her mimicking what he had done earlier with his finger.

A heavy moan tore from her throat as he ran his tongue up and down her folds tasting her before plunging it inside her to taste more of her in and out. She nearly bucked him off of her as his tongue found her clit and he began to gently stroke it.

Using on hand to hold her hips down he brought his other hand to her entrance as his tongue continued stroking her clit. Using one long slender finger he began to probe her opening feeling her walls squeeze around him. He gently added another finger and began to move them in and out of her matching the rhythm his tongue was still using on her clit.

As her moans increased so did his speed. She could feel the pressure building in her stomach, dear god what was he doing to her. She could feel her body begin to tremble as he continued stroking her with his tongue and pumping his fingers in her until it felt like she was a firework exploding and felt her climax shooting through her entire body as she moaned out his name.

He felt her walls pulsating and squeezing his fingers and felt her wetness increase as she reached her climax. Hearing his name fall from her lips like that had caused his already painful erection to harden even more. He removed his fingers from her and eagerly lapped up her juice as her tremors began to subside.

He returned to her mouth to kiss her deeply. She could taste herself on his lips which only heightened her excitement. She could feel the bulge in his hakama pressing against her core that his mouth had just left and she grinded her hips against it causing him to break their kiss and growl at her. As she did it again he met her thrust with one of his own pressing his clothed erection against her heat.

Her hands left his shoulders and trailed down as she attempted to undo his hakama. As she finally got it undone she slipped her hands inside and down his hips attempting to push it from his body. He left her body only for an instant to discard the annoying piece of clothing and the last barrier between them.

Hurriedly returning to her waiting embrace he kissed her again as he settled himself between her thighs. He moved the entire length of him between her folds coating his shaft with her juices which made her gasp at the contact.

He broke the kiss to look down at her neither of them moving as she opened her eyes to see his own piercing her. He knew that if they passed this point he wouldn't be able to stop. This was the point of no return. He asked her "What do you want onna?" She knew he was asking for her permission to continue. She brought her hand up to caress his face as she looked him in the eye, "You, just you."

It was all the confirmation that he needed. He knew that a woman's first time was supposed to hurt, but he would try and make it as painless as possible for her.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly began pushing himself into her to allow her to adjust to his size until he reached the barrier signifying her virginity. He leaned down to kiss her deeply as he quickly pushed the rest of the way breaking the barrier and swallowing her cry of pain.

He paused and waited, not moving a muscle despite how her warm heat tempted him to do so. As she adjusted to his size and the pain started to fade she gave an experimental thrust with her hips to tell him to continue. He slowly began pulling out of her causing her to shut her eyes as she felt the dull pain continue until only the tip of him was inside her before pushing into her again.

He repeated this motion again and again keeping the same slow pace until she felt the pain starting to fade away completely before pleasure started to replace it. She began meeting his thrusts with her own and began to speed hers up causing him to match her pace.

He could feel his muscles tightening as he neared his climax, the onna had wrapped her long legs around his hips allowing him to penetrate her deeper. He knew she was getting close as well he could hear the little moans and whimpers that escaped her lips increase.

As he continued to pound into her she could feel the fireworks starting again only much stronger this time. She called out his name in a breathy moan "Ul….Ulquiorra I'm." He cut her off swallowing the rest of what she was about to say as he kissed her. He felt her walls starting to spasm as she reached her climax gripping his shoulders hard enough to cause a normal human pain. After a few more thrusts he released his seed into her filling her.

He broke their kiss and neither of them moved. He was still completely inside of her and he ground his hips against hers a few times as they came down from their euphoria before pulling out of her and relieving her of his weight as he rolled to the side. She immediately found herself snuggling up next to him with her head on his chest as he pulled the covers up and over them before trapping her in his strong embrace.

They lay there for quite some time, neither of them speaking or moving from the other. Surprisingly he was the one to break the silence, "I brought you here onna, to tell you that I am going to return you to the world you belong in." Her head immediately lifted to stare into his eyes. Was he being serious?

The only thing she could manage to say at the moment was "why?" He looked at her then not taking his eyes from hers willing her to see the emotions in them that he could not voice. "I meant what I said to you last week, and it has been troubling me ever since. I cannot explain how I feel about you but I do know that you do not belong in this world where only dead heartless beings such as myself exist. You belong with your friends and the people you care for in the world of the living."

His confession surprised her but more than that it also made her a little sad. She was glad he wanted to save her and that he was planning on taking her back to her friends, but she realized she didn't want to go back if it meant she would have to leave him behind. Despite what he said she didn't believe he was heartless, these last few weeks here with him had proved otherwise to her. What would happen to him if he took her back, she seriously doubted that Aizen would let him get away with that and she didn't want to see him hurt because of her, she couldn't bear it if he was killed trying to save her.

"But what about you, Ulquiorra?"

He could see the turmoil in her eyes. She wanted to be with her friends away from this place but she was starting to care for him. It was written all over her face and in her eyes that were starting to tear up as she contemplated what would happen to him. He knew his next words might upset her but he did not want to lie to her or sugar coat the reality of the situation with false hopes. "I do not belong in the world of the living and Aizen will likely kill me for my betrayal. So I will make sure you are returned safely to your world and remain there to protect you until I am sure you are safe and protected and then I will return here and accept my punishment." She gasped at realizing what would happen to him, and the tears she had been holding back until now began to fall. "You can't do that Ulquiorra, Aizen will kill you and I couldn't bear it if you were hurt because of me. Please don't do this. I'll stay here with you if I have to, as long as you're with me here I'll be fine and we can be together."

He was shocked at the onna's offer to stay in a place she hated just to protect him from harm, but he couldn't do that to her. Aizen might order him to kill her or her friends and while he wouldn't hurt her, he would have to hurt her friends if ordered and she would never be able to forgive him.

She was so visibly upset that she began gasping for air as though she couldn't get enough. Right now the only thing that mattered was calming her, he didn't want to see her this way. He began wiping her tears and kissing her cheeks and shushing her to calm her. "Hush now onna, calm down, we will think of another way. Please stop crying, please." At hearing his words and the way he was pleading with her to calm down she finally started to calm. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her again. "That's better. I won't do anything just yet okay? We will try and come up with a solution together okay?" All she could do was nod her understanding.

She could see the depths of his concern for her in his eyes, but she could also see the resolve there as well. She could tell that he still planned to save her no matter what but at least now she had time to come up with something. If he was going to risk his life for her she was determined to protect him. There had to be a way. They laid together in silence each lost in their own thoughts for a while. He stroked her hair and she remained snuggled against him caressing his four tattoo until she became tired.

He felt her yawn and even though he knew he should return her to her room before anyone became suspicious, he couldn't. As an arrancar he didn't really need sleep but he didn't want to let her go. He pulled her up and pulled back the covers and settled her underneath them before climbing in with her and tucking her into his side once more. "Go to sleep onna, we will talk more about everything tomorrow and come up with something." She looked up at him and smiled at him as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly before lying back down with him and whispering "goodnight Ulquiorra." "Goodnight onna." And for the first time since becoming an arrancar, Ulquiorra slept.

A/N: Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
